Electronic vapor provision devices are typically cigarette-sized and function by allowing a user to inhale a nicotine vapor from a liquid store by applying a suction force to a mouthpiece. Some electronic vapor provision devices have an airflow sensor that activates when a user applies the suction force and causes a heater coil to heat up and vaporize the liquid. Electronic vapor provision devices include electronic cigarettes.